Counterparts
by HLecter511
Summary: There is someone important in his life. Someone who never gave up on him and tried to always be there for him. Thus, he has come to decision that she was his and he was going to keep her for himself. Disclaimer: Don't own anything about the Halloween Movie Series. I only own my original character, Rayne. Thanks. This is a Michael/OC story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: **Best Friends Forever

…**..**

…**..Haddonfield, Illinois: …..**

…**..**

Standing outside a two story run down house, nine year old Rayne Cross was waiting for her best and only friend, Michael Myers. She bounced on the heels of her feet, gripping either of her backpack straps in her hands and eyeing the front door of the Myers house.

The front door open and out came running a ten year old boy with shoulder length blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Rayne smile and waved to the mother of the boy, Deborah Myers, who waved back at her.

"Let's go, Rayne." Michael came running up to her, grabbing her hand and together ran down the sidewalk.

Back on the porch of the house, Deborah had a small smile on her lips, watching as Michael and Rayne walked to school. She was happy that Rayne was in Michael's life because Michael was always quiet and never talked to anyone except her and his little sister, Angel, who he calls Boo.

"WOMAN!"

Sighing, Deborah turned back around and entered the house to find out what her lazy ass boyfriend, Ronnie White, wanted now.

…**..**

…**..School: …..**

…**..**

"How was Cassie today?"

"A bitch." Rayne lowly said before biting into her sandwich.

"I'm sorry." Michael replied, staring at his only and best friend, Rayne Cross.

Rayne Cross was a quiet and smart girl. She was in foster care and staying with this woman named Cassie Rocks. Rayne's had lived with her father up to the age of five before he was killed overseas, serving in the service. Her foster mother wasn't the nicest person and made Rayne do everything or rather make Rayne into a personal slave for her. Michael knew Rayne from the age of five/six up till now.

Staring at her, Michael peeked through his long blonde hair at Rayne. She had waist long wavy black hair, light tan skin, and her eyes were what stuck out. They were this pale turquoise color that they seem like a pale teal color.

"It's alright." Rayne told him, looking up with a small grin.

The bell ranged making Rayne and Michael to clean up their lunch then walked together to their next class. They were in the same classes together this year.

"Halloween is tomorrow." Michael said as they walked into their math class together.

"I know. I think that I'm going to dress up as a vampire this year." Rayne said with excitement. Michael smile at her, knowing Halloween was her favorite holiday of the year like him.

"And it's also your birthday."

Rayne blushed a bit, bowing her head as she sat down. Her birthday was Halloween too. Michael always reminded her of her birthday and every year, he would get her something no matter how many times she told him not to.

"Yeah." Rayne whispers, looking up as the teacher began class.

…**..**

…**..After School: …..**

…**..**

"Awww, look it. It's ugly one and two walking together. Sneaking through the woods to grope each other."

Rayne bowed her head while Michael glared at the school bullies, Wesley Rhoades with his partner in crime, Paul. Rayne looked up seeing Wesley making sexual gestures at Michael and her. She reached out, grabbing Michael's hand and pulled him back.

"Come on, Michael."

"Aww, your bitch is taking you away."

"Don't call her that!" Michael snapped, stepping forwards but Rayne pulled him back. He looked at her and she shook her head at him. Michael stared at her then relaxed his expression. He let her take him away and together they walked down the sidewalk, ignoring Wesley and Paul from behind.

"I hate them." Michael growled, still holding Rayne's hand as they continue walking down the sidewalk.

"They have no lives except picking on ours and other kids." Rayne mumbles, swinging Michael and her hand back and forth a bit.

They decided to go to Rayne's house since Cassie wasn't home because she was at work. Michael and she entered the house, going to the kitchen to make a snack while doing homework together.

While eating chips and sipping juice, doing homework and exchanging answers with each other. Soon, Cassie was home and stared in between Michael and her.

"Doing homework you little twerps?" Cassie asked, glaring at them before moving out of the kitchen after grabbing a beer from the fridge. Rayne sighed and looked down at her finish homework. Michael put away his homework as did Rayne and they stood up together, going to the backyard of her house.

"I need to head home before my mom leaves for work." Michael told her, standing in her backyard. Michael's home was a few houses over.

"Okay." Rayne said, nodding her head with a slight frown on her face. She walked with Michael around the house to head to the front yard. Before she got fully to the front yard, he grabbed her hand.

"Don't frown. Tomorrow is Halloween and your birthday. We'll see each other sooner than you think." Michael told her, stepping in front of her and giving her a smile. Rayne frown disappeared and a grin came onto her face.

"Yeah, that is true." Rayne replied, bowing her head.

"Yes, it is." Michael told her, pushing her long hair away from her face. Rayne looked up at him and they stared at one another.

"MICHAEL!"

"I got to go. But before I do."

Michael did a very bold move. A move that he saw many do before, especially his older sister, Judith Myers, do with her boyfriend. Michael gave Rayne a peck on the lips then ran off, leaving a blushing Rayne behind.

That was their first kiss.

…**..**

…**..Next Day: Halloween Day: …..**

…**..**

The next day, Rayne was outside of Myers house again and smile when Michael came running out of his house. He ran up to her with a smile, grabbing her hand and together they walked to the school. As they got closer to school, they stopped on the sidewalk across the street from the school and near the woods.

"Before we go into school. I got this for you. Mom helped me pick it out." Michael told her, pulling her before him. Rayne stood before him and watched as he pulled this small black box from his pocket.

"Open it."

Rayne held the black box in her hand before pulling the top off. She pushed the tissue paper away and gasped out.

"You didn't have to get this."

"I wanted to." Michael whispers, watching as Rayne pulled out this silver chain from the box. Hanging from it was a silver ring.

"So, we are friends forever." Michael told her, watching Rayne unclasp then clasped the necklace around her neck. She fingers the ring before looking up at Michael with a smile and hugged him.

"Thank you."

"Happy Birthday, Rayne." Michael whispers, hugging her back.

They pulled apart and walked into school together, not knowing that today was the day that would change their lives forever.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

After school, Rayne had walked home by herself. She had heard through the school that Michael got in trouble with the principal with Wesley and Paul too. Thus, Rayne walked down the sidewalk by herself and all the way home.

Once home, she gotten ready for Halloween and trick and treating with Michael tonight. She dressed as a vampire and went into the kitchen, doing her homework before going out tonight.

Finishing up, Rayne put away her homework and moved to the fridge to get a snack. Upon opening the fridge, she gasped out at what she saw.

Inside the fridge was a cupcake with a single candle in it on a small plate. Pulling it out, she stared at it and got a small grin. There was a small note on the side that said 'Happy Birthday from Cassie' on the side. Rayne put the small plate on the table and went to a draw and pulled out a lighter.

"She isn't completely heartless after all." Rayne mumbles, lighting the candle, made a wish then blew it out. She put aside the lighter and pulled the single candle out of the cupcake, licking the end of it to get the frosting off. Setting the candle down, she lifted the cupcake up and peeled away the paper wrapping before taking a large bite out of the chocolate cupcake.

After that was just the waiting game for night to come. Rayne sat in the living room, watching Halloween movie specials being showed on TV. When a soft knock on the front door sounded over the movie, Rayne sat up and looked at the clock behind the couch. She saw it was eight o'clock making her to rub her hands over her eyes and began to wonder where the time had gone.

Getting up, Rayne shut off the TV, grabbed her Halloween pumpkin bucket and ran to the front door. Peeking out the side window, she saw it was Michael dressed in a clown outfit with a matching mask. Unlocking the door, she open and stepped out before locking it back up.

"Shall we go? Wait, where is Judith?"

"She is with her boyfriend." Michael growled with an annoyed facial expression. Rayne nodded, knowing that Michael's older sister wasn't the nicest girl to be around, especially when she always made fun of Michael.

Together they walked around a block, going to each house and doing the original saying of trick-o-treat to those that open their doors to give out candy with gentle smiles. Michael and Rayne did this for a good hour before appearing in front of Michael's house again. They sat down on the sidewalk together, watching other kids having fun and running around with either a group of friends or their siblings.

"Rayne."

Rayne looked to her left to see Cassie walking towards them.

"Cassie?"

"Come now. I got friends over and I can't have you running around."

"But I'm with Michael."

"Now, Rayne Storm Cross."

Rayne bowed her head and looked at Michael with a small grin. He nodded his head at her to go because he knew that she would get in trouble if she didn't. Rayne lean over and kissed his cheek causing both of them to blush.

"Thanks for walking with me."

"Thank you for coming with me. And Happy Birthday and Halloween." Michael softly replied, watching Rayne smile at him then ran off after Cassie, who was already walking back to the house.

Rayne glanced back at Michael, watching him stand up from sitting on the sidewalk and walked off into his house. A slight frown came onto her face upon seeing Michael's blank stare, but also, she had an odd feeling in her stomach that something was going to happen.

…**..**

…**..An Hour Later: …..**

…**..**

The odd feeling came to be true and came to be a warning that something was to happen.

There were sirens of ambulance, police and firefighters rushing down the road causing Cassie and her friends to run outside. There were others outside, running down the street towards the Myers house, saying that something was going on.

Curiosity got the best of Rayne and she ran outside in her pajamas. She ran after her foster mother and her friends, coming to a stop when she saw Deborah hugging this body on a stretcher with a white sheet over it. Rayne eyes searched for Michael and founded him in the back of a police cruiser.

Somehow, Rayne got around everyone and the law enforcements. She appeared near the cruiser and rested her hand on the window. Michael turned his head and saw her. His eyes seem to get this light in them and he reached up, placing his hand against hers on the other side of the window. The window was the only thing keeping them apart. All they could do was stare at one another, hands touching yet not thanks to a barrier keeping them apart.

That night, Rayne only and best friend had become a murderer at the age of ten. And that night, changed everything for him and for everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: **Years Going By

…**..**

…**.. Eleven Months Later: …..**

…**..**

After the whole Halloween incident with Michael murdering his sister, her boyfriend and his mother's boyfriend, Michael has been charged with first degree murder and is now at Smith's Grove psychiatric hospital.

At first, he was talkative and kept asking when he could go home, but his doctor, Dr. Samuel Loomis, kept telling him 'in time.' Michael's mother, Deborah, would go and visit him every week even though she was emotionally in pain of losing her family.

As for Rayne, she was treated better by Cassie because Cassie thinks that since Rayne hung around Michael that she would snap too. Thus, Cassie treated Rayne good and kept Rayne on a good side. And so, Rayne would visit Michael as many times as she possibly could.

Rayne was walking with Michael outside, enjoying the fall season. Next month was October and Rayne wanted to visit Michael as much as possible. She had an idea in mind of making him a basket full of his favorite candy and other goodies.

"How is school?"

"It is alright. And I'm doing sport now."

"You are? What is it?"

"Well, I asked Cassie if she could sign me up for Gymnastics. She said yes and so I have been doing gymnastics. I overheard the teacher saying that I'm a fast learner, flexible and have a lot of potential." Rayne explained to Michael.

They were holding hands as they walked around the fence. At the doors, there was Dr. Loomis and Deborah watching the pair. The doctor was slight amazed at how Michael was so lively when Rayne was around. But also, Michael got this twinkle in his baby blue eyes with Rayne. This made Loomis to believe that Michael had a crush on Rayne for a while.

…**..**

…**..Few Months Later: …..**

…**..**

Over the past months, Michael was changing. And it wasn't to the good side, but he seems to be getting worst. He started making masks and hiding himself behind him. At times, he would sit through a whole session with Dr. Loomis without talking. Around Christmas time, Michael had a breakdown about wanting to go home to which Loomis told him that he couldn't.

It was simply getting worst to the point that Michael was beginning to block himself out from the world. Not even talking to his mother. However, there was a but.

The but being Rayne.

Whenever Rayne appeared that slight twinkle in his eyes would still be there. But only a tiny bit. Michael would let Rayne hold his hand as they walked around the place. And at times, Dr. Loomis let them have alone time while he talked with Michael's mother about Michael's progress.

At the moment, Michael and Rayne were sitting in his room or rather cell. Michael watched Rayne get up from his bed and walked around his room, noting some mask sitting on his desk.

"Did you make these?"

"Yes." Michael lowly said, getting up from the bed and walking over to stand beside Rayne. She stared at one particular mask that he was making.

"Black and teal." Rayne whispers, reaching out and touching the mask that caught her eyes.

"You're favorite mixed colors." Michael lowly said, reaching out to caress the almost finish mask. He made that mask because it reminded him of Rayne. Her eyes being the color of turquoise but at times seem teal. And black because of her black hair, but also, it was his favorite color.

They heard footsteps coming down the hallway making them to look at one another. They knew that they only had a few more seconds with each other.

"I'll see you in a few days, Michael." Rayne softly told him, stepping to him and laying a kiss on his mask cheek. He pushed his mask up to lay his lips against her cheek before stepping back. He reached out with his right hand and picked up the silver ring hanging on the chain around her neck.

"You still wear it?"

"We are best friends forever, aren't we?"

That comment made Michael to smile, but it vanished when the door open. Michael pulled his mask back over his face, masking away his emotions. Rayne stared at him before moving towards the door, knowing it was time to go for now.

…**..**

…**.. Months Later: …..**

…**..**

The months passed and everything completely changed for Michael. He wore the mask all the time now and if he didn't have the mask on, he was completely emotionless. He doesn't talk anymore and only stared with darken blue eyes.

Last month he had killed a nurse when his mother and Dr. Loomis left the room for a few seconds. And that seem to be the final straw for his mother. His mother, Deborah had shot and killed herself, leaving Boo—Angel—by herself. But she was adopted soon enough.

And for Rayne, Cassie would drop her off at the hospital to visit Michael or Dr. Loomis would pick her up.

Rayne would bring Michael craft things to make his paper mask. She showed that she would still visit him. Her determination and motivation to keep visiting Michael had impressed and surprise Loomis greatly. He was amazed at how much Rayne cared for Michael and she wouldn't give up on him, especially when Michael has no more family members to visit him anymore.

"I brought this for you. Or rather I made it." Rayne softly said, sitting beside Michael and holding out this handmade bracelet. It was the string kind that took great patience and time to make.

"Black and teal so that you know that I'm always with you." Rayne told him, holding it out.

Sitting across the room, Dr. Loomis watched with wide eyes as Michael turned his head to stare at Rayne before holding his left wrist out to her. She smiles at him and wrapped the bracelet around his wrist and tied it tightly on it.

"I made it a bit big so that when you grow, it wouldn't snap. So, when you are older, you'll have it." Rayne told him, touching the bracelet then at him with a gentle smile.

Staring at her, Michael could see how Rayne's appearance, personality and physique were slowly changing. She was turning into young teenager and soon she'll be a woman sooner than you know it. To Michael, she was turning into a natural beauty.

When she left, Michael was upset and glared at anyone that came near him. This made Dr. Loomis to hold ordeals off for a bit to let Michael cool down. When Michael cools down a bit, they led him back to his cell.

"Michael, she'll be back. I never saw someone so caring." Dr. Loomis told Michael before disappearing out of his cell. Michael sat on his bed and stared at the handmade string bracelet on his left wrist. His right hand coming up to caress it in a tender way.

…**..**

…**.. Few Years Later: …..**

…**..**

It was easier to get to the hospital now since Rayne has her license now. She was sixteen almost seventeen now. She would be entering her senior year of high school next year.

Over the course of time, Rayne turned into a natural beauty. Long, wavy black hair that passed her mid-back. Her pale turquoise eyes still stuck out and her smooth light tan skin. She stood at 5ft 6in and slimmed out to an athletic and slender body.

She was now seen as an outgoing, kind, bright and athletic type of girl. Though, at times, she was bully on about still visiting Michael and whatnot. She would just ignore those comments.

Entering the hospital, the guards nodded at Rayne as she went through the protocols of being checked and whatnot before entering. Upon entering, Rayne was led into the empty cafeteria where she went over to a table near the windows.

She sat there for a good five minutes before the doors open up and chains were heard. Turning her head, she smiles as she watched Michael being led in.

The years that passed hadn't just changed her, but for Michael too.

Michael appearance had changed and he had a great growth spurt. At the moment, at the age of sixteen almost seventeen, he stood at 6ft 2in. He was slender, but lately, Rayne noted his muscles seem to be bulking up. This made her to believe that Michael was working out in his cells when no one was around. His hair darken to a milk chocolate brown color and his hair was slight pass his shoulders now. His eyes were still blue, but darken over time.

The guards chained Michael to the table and chair before leaving the room, leaving Rayne and Michael alone. Over the past years, Dr. Loomis and others came to actually believe and trust that Michael wouldn't hurt Rayne. They still kept eyes on cameras, but not as serious anymore.

Rayne went onto telling Michael her day at school, new things that they were learning and what was going on with her life. Now, Rayne was a softball player and a good one at that.

"Next year is senior year. It came along pretty fast. I'm thinking about going to college, but around here or close to here. I want to become a high school teacher. Can you picture me as that?"

Michael stared at her through his long hair and behind his mask before blinking three times very slowly. This made her to smile, knowing that he was saying 'yes.'

Over the years, Michael would communicate with his blinking. Rayne hasn't told Dr. Loomis about this since she was a bit shaky with him. As a child, she would just notice that he was nice enough to bring her to see Michael. Now, she saw that he wanted information for his book and reports. She wouldn't help him with any of that.

"A teacher in sociology. I know that sounds, blah, but I took sociology class this year and it is fun. Or rather it is interesting to me." Rayne told Michael, reaching out to his hands chained to the table.

Her fingertips came to caress the bracelet she had made him years ago. She was thankful that it was in perfect shape and still had room as he grew.

Michael eyed her hands caressing the bracelet before glancing at her neckline. He saw that she still wore the necklace with the silver ring hanging on it. That made something inside him purr with delight. If he considered himself an animal, he knew that the animal inside him was purring with delight that she still was wearing something he had given her. Something to show that he had marked her as his own. Yes, he considers that necklace a symbol to show that she was his and only his.

…**..**

…**..Two Years Later: …..**

…**..**

Two more years had passed and Rayne was going to be turning twenty soon. She was in her second year of college and was on the road of becoming a secondary high school teacher in sociology. She was recruited into a school a few miles outside of Haddonfield. She had gotten a full scholarship for Softball as a pitcher, which she was so excited about.

And even if she was in college, she sent letters to Michael about her college life and how things were going. She knew that he wouldn't write back, but she knew that he would read her letters. A few times she would send him pictures of her playing Softball or her roaming around campus.

She wanted to keep him updated, but also, to show that she still cared for him deeply. That she wasn't giving up on him like everyone else had done.

…**..**

…**..Another Two Years Later: …..**

…**..**

A guard was lying on the ground in his own pool of blood while Michael stood over him holding a letter and picture to his chest.

The alarms were going off, more guards came swarming in and took Michael back to his cell. The doctor was called in and began to question what had happen. But his answer was fulfilled when he watched surveillance camera footage of what had happen.

Staring at the screen, Dr. Loomis watched the guard holding a letter in hand and open it before Michael. The guard pulled out the letter, reading it but waving a picture around that Dr. Loomis knew was of Rayne.

The guard had taunted Michael and then looked at the picture of Rayne, saying something very sexual that Michael seems to snap. Michael had attacked and killed the guard, collected the letter and picture after that. And that is when the alarms had sounded off.

Just staring at the screen, Dr. Loomis had re-winded and frozen the camera on Michael holding the letter and picture to his chest. Staring at the scene, Loomis could see that Michael still had feelings. That he still held feeling for Rayne. That she was his last ounce of emotion.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Michael sat in his room at his desk that was covered in paper mask that he had made. His whole room was cover with mask that he had made over the years.

Opening a draw to his left, he stared at all the other letters from Rayne over the past years piling up. He placed the one that he had gotten from her before shutting the draw. In his right hand, though, he held the picture that she had sent him.

It was her college senior picture.

Rayne was sitting near a river, smiling at the camera with a brilliant smile.

Turning the picture over, Michael stared at the few words that said 'To Michael, Love Rayne.' Just staring at the word before Rayne's name, Michael couldn't help but feel a flutter in his body. It quickly disappeared, but it felt nice that someone still cared about him in such a deep way like Rayne does.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

**Note: **

Hello Everyone,

So, I'm just trying to get through the years and such to get to the movie. I'm basing Michael off the 2007 remake Halloween.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything about the Halloween Movie Series. I only own my original character, Rayne.

Thank You.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: **Emotions Are Still Alive

…**..**

…**.. A Year Later: …..**

…**..**

The letters were still long and talked about everything that she had done for the day, week and so forth. There was the occasional gift of art craft for making his masks or a picture of the outside or of her. The pictures of her were always special and Michael kept them in a special place, which was in this wooden box that she had gotten him last Christmas.

Though, he kept one picture either with him or underneath his bed pillow. It was Rayne in a summer dress and waving at the camera. It was taken last year and it was of her heading off to the beach for the beginning of the summer.

Last year, she had instantly gotten a job at Haddonfield high school as a sociology teacher. She wrote to Michael about teaching the class and how some students were interested in the field or something that related to the field, such as the criminal field or social working type of jobs or any job that helped people.

Michael finish reading a letter when his cell door was open and a few guards came in. A few stood outside the cell with weapons.

"Alright, Michael. You know the drill."

The drill was him standing up and mostly staying put as the guards put the chains on him. Then he was led out of his cell and through the hallways, being buzzed in a few doors to get to the area he was bring brought too.

However, today, Michael noted he wasn't going into the room where Dr. Loomis usually had session with him. Today, he was being led outside in the back courtyard. It was a nice day, clear skies and the sun was bright today. The temperature was slight cold yet it was warm enough to wear just a sweater out.

Michael was led to a table where he sat down and his hands were chained to the table top. The guards walked away and back to the building. Some stood at the doors to the building, talking to each other.

Sitting there, Michael shut his eyes and took in his surroundings. He listens to the birds chirping, the sounds of cars in the distance and the slight rustle of leaves blowing across the ground from the wind. But then there was sounds of footsteps or rather sound of heels clicking across the ground.

His darken blue eyes open up as he heard the feet stop behind him.

This warm presence surrounded his form and he smelled hints of wild roses circling him. The presence soon appeared on the other side of the table and sat down with a smile.

"Hello, Michael."

Sitting in the seat across from him was Rayne, who he hasn't seen physically for almost a year. Michael stared at her, seeing how she turned even more beautiful as time was going by. She still had the warm aura around her and she still smile at him.

"It almost been a year since we last seen each other. I hope that you enjoy my letters."

He slowly blinked three times making her to smile even more widely as that was a 'yes.'

"Well that is good then. I'll keep writing them when I can't come and visit you. Anyways, is your day good today? It's a beautiful day out today, isn't it?" Rayne asked, watching Michael blink three times.

Rayne would ask questions that he could reply in a 'yes' or 'no' ways. That is really the only way she could communicate with him or rather his blinking eyes telling her his answers.

For the rest of the time sitting with each other, Rayne obviously did all the talking. She told Michael about her teaching job and how some of the high school students were a pain the ass, but some of them were good kids.

"The next time I come, I'm going to bring you a cake. Since it will be your birthday."

Michael made a slight incline of his head, showing he understood. His birthday was actually the same months as hers. His birthday was October 19th while hers was Halloween, October 31st.

She gave him a smile before standing up from the table. She walked around the table and stopped right next to him. Rayne could see the guards tensing up a bit as she rested her hand on Michael's chained wrist. Her fingers founded the bracelet that still was intact around his wrist.

"I want to hug you or do something else, but the guards are coming. Plus, I don't know if you want me too." Rayne lowly told him, staring at the bracelet still and fingering it. Michael stared up at her, but he could feel her warm fingers on his skin.

As the guards got closer, Rayne did a bold move of laying a quick kiss on Michael's mask cheek before stepping back. The guards let out a yelp as she had done this move towards Michael. A few stared at her like she was crazy and shook their heads. One of the guards grabbed her wrist rather sharply and hard causing her to let out a gasp and winced a bit.

This didn't past Michael's eyes.

As the guards unchained from the table and chained him back up, he had shoved a few away then gave a solid punch to the guard holding Rayne. Rayne shut her eyes as the guard holding her let out a yell and collapsed to the ground, holding his now dislocated jaw while Michael stood over him.

Michael went to step onto the guard, but Rayne stepped in front of him and rested her hands against his chest. Rayne's mind went a bit blank on feeling how solid and firm Michael's chest was, but quickly snapped out of it.

"Michael, it is alright. He was only pulling me back so that the others could un-cuff you." She softly told him, keeping her hands firmly against his chest. Michael eyes were narrowed and darken to almost a black color. His eyes were still resting on the guard rolling on the ground before looking at Rayne.

The other guards were glued to their spots, watching with slight awe at how Rayne calmed down Michael. But also, resting her hands against him and not showing any ounce of fear in her eyes or posture. She was the only person to treat him like a normal human being.

Snapping out of their daze and awe, the guards stepped up to Michael and quickly fixed his chains. Rayne stepped back and gave Michael a smile with a nod of her head. She stood back and watched the guards take Michael back into the building for the day. Rayne let out a sigh and walked towards the building to leave, go home and rest for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter:** Marking

…**..**

…**.. A Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

Few days passed and on October 25th, Rayne had gone back to Smith's Grove with a birthday cake and a present for Michael. She decided to celebrate today because it was in somewhat in the middle of each other's birthdays. His was the 19th while hers is the 31st or Halloween night.

On arriving, Rayne was surprised that the guards led her to Michael's room instead of the cafeteria or hangout area. Though, the guards seem a bit sleazy as they would eye her up and down, licking their lips and winking at her. Rayne ignored them as they led her to a high security area and at the end of a dead end hallway where Michael's room was the last on the left side.

"Here you go sweetness." The guard gave her a sly smile, opening the door for her. She glared at him as she stepped into the cell.

"Thanks. And never call me sweetness again." Rayne replied, turning away and staring around Michael's room.

Years ago, she had been in his cell before and only two walls were filled with paper-mache mask. Now, all four walls in the cell were covered from floor to ceiling in paper-mache mask. Rayne stared at the various mask, but jumped a bit when the cell door was slammed behind her.

"Have fun." The guard told her, laughing with his buddies as he walked away.

Rayne stared at the door before looking forwards, but had to step back. Michael was before her and staring down at her with a tilt of his head. They seem to stare at one another forever until Rayne glanced down at the container containing the cake in her hands and his present on top of the container.

"I brought the cake and you a present. I was thinking that since our birthdays are around each other, I would wait until in between our birthdays where we can celebrate with each other." Rayne told him, glancing back up at him with a small grin.

Michael stared at her before stepping back and to the side, allowing her to put the cake down on his desk. He watched as she pulled the top off to show a round cake that was decorated in Halloween, mostly orange and black.

Picking up the small bag, she turned to find Michael behind her again. She kept her composure and held the gift up to him. Michael kept staring at her with his dark blue eyes before looking at the small gift bag she was holding up to him and for him.

"Go on."

Glancing back at her again, Michael reached up and took the bag from her. He turned away, keeping his back to her as he open his gift up. Michael pulled out a small box. Dropping the bag to the floor, he opens the box to see this silver ring hanging from a black necklace type rope. He noted a picture inside the box too, seeing it was of him and Rayne when they were kids.

Turning around, Michael stepped to her and held up the necklace with narrowed eyes. Rayne eyebrows rose then she made an 'oh' face when she realized why he seem to be glaring at her. Rayne reached into her shirt, blushing a bit when Michael eyed her chest closely as she reached in the front of it. Grabbing the familiar chain, Rayne pulled it out of her shirt to show that she was still wearing Michael's gift.

The silver ring gave a soft gleam in the dull light that the room had.

Michael head tilted before looking at the silver ring hanging on the black rope string that she had given him for his birthday. He noted the ring would fit one of his fingers just as her ring would accommodate to one of her fingers.

"I have gotten one for you so that we could have the same ones."

…..

…..

…

"Do you think he killed the bitch?"

"Please, if he is fucking smart. I would think he would have fucked her first then killed her. Have you seen how fine that woman is? Damn. It makes me wonder how the hell he knows a woman like that and one that is crazy enough to visit his ass."

"Got that right."

The three guards snicker, but it stopped when Dr. Loomis had appeared before them. He stared at them with slight curiosity and went to turn to walk off to check on Michael when one of the guards stopped him.

"Um, doc, I wouldn't go see him."

"And why not?"

"Because he has his psycho counterpart bitch with him."

"What!? You left her in the cell with him without supervisor. Are you out of your—forget it!" Dr. Loomis shouted, running off down the hallways. He kept going at a good pace, running down the hallways and cursing when he had to stop a few times to get buzzed into certain sections.

He hoped that Michael wasn't thinking about hurting Rayne or doing something to her, now that they were alone without any supervisor.

…**..**

…**..**

…**.. **

"Can you just say one word? Maybe a peep for me?"

Michael just blinked his eyes twice, signaling his answer was 'no.' She then pouted a bit and crossed her arms over her chest.

Head tilted a bit, Michael eyes actually held slight amusement at her childish posture. Rayne could see that Michael was getting amused by her attitude, but she was a bit upset that he won't say something to her or make a sound.

"Just a slight one." Rayne made a pinching gesture with her right hand. Michael just turned his head away from her and stared at the wall. They were sitting upon his bed and only a foot was left in between them.

Deciding to do a bold move, Rayne reached over and poked his shoulder. That made him tense a bit and slowly turned his head towards her.

"Just one little sound for me for an early birthday present?"

That made Michael to look away and his shoulder slump. For a few seconds they sat there in silence before Michael stood up and moved to his desk. He began to open up draws, trying to find something. Slowly getting off of the bed, Rayne moved over to him and stood beside him, watching as he moved his hand inside his desk before his hands came to a stop.

He pulled out something and turned to her, holding it out.

Dangling out of his hand was a string bracelet or what many call a friendship bracelet. She smiles as she realized that he made her a string bracelet like she had made one for him when they were younger. And he still wears his today.

This bracelet though was different colors. He used black and red for it. While the one he was wearing was black and teal.

Reaching out, Rayne took the bracelet from him and tied it around her left wrist. Michael watched her the whole time, watching as she smile and admired the bracelet. And yet again, tensed up when she touched him. This time, hugging him.

But as she hugged him, the door swung open.

Michael seems to go into instant alpha mode and pushed Rayne behind him. He turned and glared at whoever was coming into the room with such an abrupt entrance. His eyes stayed narrowed as the person stepped into the cell with some guards. That person being none other than Dr. Loomis, who was staring at Michael then at Rayne, who was peaking around Michael's body.

"Rayne, he didn't—"

"Michael wouldn't hurt me." Rayne cut him off, saying sharply.

Staring in between the two, Dr. Loomis was always surprised by these two. He was simply awed every time when Rayne and Michael were around one another. Amazed that Michael showed a possessive and alpha side to keep Rayne away from anyone. Or rather anything that could be a threat towards her. And then there was Michael never hurting Rayne like he did to anyone else. The relationship between Michael and Rayne simply amazed him.

"How long have you two been alone?"

"Almost an hour, I think." Rayne told him, stepping to stand beside Michael now.

"An hour!? Well, then, um, I believe that visiting is up."

"What? Why?"

"It's nighttime and it is going to be dinner time."

"Then let me stay. It's not like I'm causing a ruckus or anything." Rayne stepped to Loomis saying. She stared at him with a look of innocence causing Loomis to bite his tongue but shutting his eyes and letting out a deep exhale from his nose.

"Fine. Only an extra half an hour and that is it."

"Deal." Rayne nodded her head with a smirk.

"Be good." Loomis pointed at them before leaving the room, but not without glancing back at them with a caution look to his eyes. He left them alone once again because he truly believed that Michael's only emotions were held towards Rayne. Or rather Rayne was the key that held the true Michael. And that thought made Loomis to shake his head with a slight chuckle.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

They were staring at one another for a good ten minutes.

Rayne was still trying to make him talk before she would have to go. She moved across the room and sat down beside him on the bed.

"Michael, please. I won't tell." Rayne softly asked, leaning a bit forwards towards him.

He still wouldn't talk.

"How about taking off your mask?" Rayne decided to ask, moving closer and staring a bit up at him since he was taller than her even when they were sitting.

He stared at her for a few seconds before bowing his head and shutting his eyes. Rayne knew that this was his submission to allow her to take off his mask. And so, Rayne reached forwards and pushed the mask off his face and placed it beside them.

Moving a bit forwards some more, Rayne reached out with her left hand and touched his cheek. She felt him tense underneath her hand, but he slowly began to relax when she began caressing her thumb on his cheek. Leaning forwards, Rayne brushed some of his long hair away that got in the way to show his face.

The years turned him into a man and one that would be considered attractive and luring, especially with those blue eyes of his.

"See, it isn't so bad." She whispers, her lips coming closer to his.

Their breaths were fanning across each other's before it stopped when Rayne placed her lips against his. His lips were a bit chapped, but they were soft enough for Rayne. She felt him tense up again, not kissing back. But after a few seconds, he began to kiss back with brute force.

Rayne eyes shut as he deepens the kiss and wrapped muscular arms around her body, pulling her up against him. She rested her hands against his chest, feeling his chest pecs flex underneath her hands. The kiss was like fireworks that been set off between them because it was passionate.

Michael ran his lips down her neck and took a nip at the place where her neck and shoulder meet. Rayne gasped out, back arching a bit at Michael's move. His move was him marking her as his.

Pulling back, Michael ran his lips back over hers and they began kissing again. He liked the feel that this was giving him and this high adrenaline rush that was now pumping through his body. But then again, Rayne always gave him a good feeling that he enjoyed flowing through his body.

As they kept kissing, they had to pull apart when they heard footsteps coming towards the cell. Michael kept his arms around her, not wanting to let her go just yet but knew that she had to.

"I'll be back soon enough." Rayne whispers against his lips, caressing his cheek before reaching over to grab his mask. She handed it to him making him to unwrap his arms from her to put it back on.

Rayne gave him a smile before standing up from his bed and fixing her clothes. The door open causing her to turn around to see Dr. Loomis and a few guards standing there.

"Times up."

"Yeah, I figure." Rayne mumbles, glancing away from them and to stare at Michael. Michael was still sitting on the bed, but his head was bowed causing his long milk chocolate brown hair to come over his face. And yet, his eyes could be seen through the hair thanks to the slight glint in them as he stared down Dr. Loomis and the guards with annoyance for them arriving here.

"Michael, I'll see you in a few days." Rayne told him, giving him a smile before leaving the room.

Michael stared after her, watching as she disappeared from his cell with the others. The doors shut and the locks were heard clicking back in place. His eyes stayed on the door, staring at it and wanting his other half to return.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter: **October 30th

…**..**

…**.. October 30****th****: …..**

…**..**

Five days went by since Rayne's last visit to Michael at the hospital. It has also been five days since they celebrated his birthday and sort of hers. But what was memorable about that day was when they shared this unbelievable passionate kiss with one another. The kiss had made Rayne to realize that Michael did still have emotions or rather, have emotions for her and only for her.

And at the moment, as Rayne walked through the hallways of Smith Grove's hallways, the air felt different to her. Something was stirring up and she felt like it had to do with Michael.

The guards let her into Michael's room and slammed it shut behind her. Rayne looked right at the desk, seeing Michael wasn't there. Instead, he stepped out of the corner of the room near the door and right out of the darkness. He reached out to her, caressing her cheek and brushed her long dark brown hair back.

"Michael." Rayne softly said, staring into his eyes and seeing a slight glint in them. She felt herself stepping backwards as he began to walk forwards. Her back hit the wall on the opposite side. Michael put both of his hands on either side of her head, thus trapping her against him.

Bending his head down, he stared into her eyes. His eyes roamed over her face before going back up to meet her eyes. Michael pushed his mask upwards and to the top of his head.

"Rayne."

Her eyes widen when Michael whispers her name in this deep, huskily voice. His voice was deep, but it seems to be gruff, probably from not talking in years.

"Michael." Was all she could say as she reached up and caressed the side of his face with her right hand.

Bowing his head down, Michael laid his lips against hers and immediately getting that warming sensation through his body. His body felt refresh and even stronger when he was kissing Rayne or touching her.

Rayne right hand ran down his face and rested against his chest. She could feel his heartbeat strongly beating underneath her hand.

Almost immediately, Michael had stepped back causing Rayne to stare at him with questionable eyes. She watched him pull his mask down and moved over to his desk, sitting down.

She went to open her mouth to ask him what was wrong when the cell door open. In stepped Dr. Loomis with a few guards.

"Ah, Rayne, you are here again."

"Yes." Rayne nodded, watching as guards told Michael to stand and began to chain him up.

"What is going on?"

"I actually have a session with Michael. I have decided to do it an hour early."

"Oh." Was her only reply, staring away from the doctor and looking at Michael. She could see his eyes darkening as Dr. Loomis informed Rayne of this.

"Then he has dinner then shower afterwards."

"Oh, well, I guess that this visiting is cut short. Maybe I'll come tomorrow."

"Yes. That is your best bet." Dr. Loomis said, stepping out of the hallway with Rayne. The guards had stepped out behind them and keeping close eyes on Michael. Glancing at Michael, Dr. Loomis could see Michael narrow his eyes at him. This made Dr. Loomis to know that Michael was upset that Rayne had to leave early today.

"Don't worry Michael, she'll be coming tomorrow." Dr. Loomis said, giving Michael a reassuring smile that was forced on his face. He could see that Michael was still pissed off.

"Well, I guess that I will go." Rayne softly said, staring at Michael and wanting to hug him. She gave him a smile and a slight wave before walking off. A female guard was leading her out of the place.

Michael fists clenched in front of him in his chains, watching as Rayne walked away from him. His eyes shut for a few seconds as the guards were unlocking the doors in the hallway for them to get through to the other side.

In his mind, Michael was thinking how he would be with Rayne soon enough.

…**..**

…**..Nighttime: …**

…**..**

The knock and ringing of her doorbell at ten at night caused Rayne to mutter under her breath and drag herself out of bed. She was watching a scary movie in her master bedroom upstairs.

"Coming!" Rayne shouted at whoever was hitting her door.

The pounding stop as she reached the door. She disarmed the alarm then unlocked the front door. Upon opening it, she jumped a bit as a shaken up Dr. Loomis was standing before her.

"Rayne, you are in danger."

"Nice to see you too, doctor." Rayne dryly said and leaning against the front door doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest.

"This isn't a joke. Michael escaped."

That got her to push herself off the doorframe and her arms dropped by her sides. She stared at Dr. Loomis like he had two heads, but saw that he was dead serious. Well, why wouldn't he.

"Are you—how?"

"He took out the guards and anyone that came into his path."

"And you think I am in danger?"

"Over the years, you are the only one that Michael seem to show any type of emotions too or likes to see. I believe that he is coming for you."

Rayne stared at him, thinking of Michael out of that hospital now and roaming free. Deep down she wanted to see him, now that he is free. Though at the same time, she wonder if he would still treat her like a good friend or something else now that he is free from the containment.

"Doctor, I had the alarm set on in my house and everything is locked. I think that I am fine for the night. If anything comes up or whatever, I'm going to alert the police then alert you. Alright?"

"Just—just say cautious, Rayne."

"I will, doctor, don't worry. Goodnight." Rayne said, nodding at him.

"Night, Rayne." Dr. Loomis lowly said, nodding his head at her then walking off. Rayne stared after him then shut the front door, locking it up and then putting the alarm back on.

Turning around, Rayne moved back upstairs and headed towards her master bedroom. Entering the bedroom, she shut the door behind her then moved towards her king size bed but came to a pause. Her eyes shut and she took in a deep breath then open her eyes.

"The time I shut off the alarm to talk to the doctor, you broke in. Smart." Rayne softly said, slowly turning around to stare at Michael. She felt her heart race a bit as she stared at this worn down white mask on his face that had fake light brown hair. He was wearing this dark navy blue mechanics suit now and black boots. In his right hand was a very large chef knife.

"Michael?" Rayne whispers, staring at him as he stared back at her.

The only thing that was make sound in the room was the flat screen TV that was on low for sound and Michael's breathing in this new mask that was very intimidating and a bit freaky looking.

"Michael?" Rayne repeated again, watching as he stared her down before taking the first step towards her with his piercing blue eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: **She Was His: He Was Hers

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**.. Continuing: …..**

…**..**

…**..**

The boots made the slightest thud sounds as Michael was stepping towards her in slow long strides. A gleam from the chef knife in his hand had the reflection of the TV on it. Rayne head had tilted back a bit to stare up at the almost seven foot man.

"Michael?"

He came to a stop right in front of her, staring down at her with darken blue eyes. Their eyes stayed on one another and it was as if they were staring into each other's souls.

A thud near her foot made Rayne to glance down with her eyes, seeing that Michael let his knife go. It was now sticking upright in her bedroom wood floor, the handle in the air.

Her turquoise eyes slowly shut as Michael reach up with his right hand. A rough, calloused hand came in contact with the left cheek of her face. The roughness complemented with the smoothness and softness of her cheeks. His fingertips were tracing her cheekbones then across the plane of her nose then down to her lips. It was after he was studying her by touch instead of checking her out.

Opening her eyes back up, Rayne stare into his eyes and not his mask.

"Michael." Rayne softly said, not having a questionable tone anymore.

His hand drop away from her face and rest on his sides as she reach up. This time her hands were towards his face. As her hands touch the bottom of the mask, both his hands had shot up and grasp either of her wrists in a tight grasp. His body had tense up in an alert manner.

"Michael, it's alright. Remember that we did this last time back at Smith's Grove." Rayne told him, staring into his eyes and trying to see if any realization would come into his eyes.

Slowly, the hints of baby blue were appearing through the blackness. His pupils were not as dilating anymore. There was still a bit of tenseness throughout his posture, but it wasn't as bad as before. And so, Rayne gave him a soft grin when he release her wrists and shut his eyes.

Her hands continue their adventure and grip the bottom of his mask again. She had to stand a bit on her tippy toes to push the mask up and off his head. Dropping back down on the flat of her feet, she held the mask in her left hand. Her eyes staring at him, seeing that his eyes were still close and his head was bow a bit. His long tangle brown hair was hanging down on either side of his face.

When the mask slip from her fingertips and made a slight slap to the wood floors of her master bedroom, Michael open his eyes back up. His eyes glance down at the mask and the knife then up at her.

"Michael." Rayne whispers her eyes staring up at him with affection.

His eyes seem to search her eyes, trying to see if it was truly the emotion he was seeing that was emitting from her eyes. Michael knew what the emotion was, but he couldn't believe that Rayne still shows it to him.

A gasp slip past Rayne lips as Michael arms came around her body and hugs her into him.

"A bit too tight, Michael." Rayne gently tells him, feeling the pressure lessen off her body. She rest her hands against his chest and felt his chest pecs tense then flex a bit underneath her hands.

"Michael, you do know they are looking for you. And when I say they, I do mean, Dr. Loomis and those people." Rayne gently told him, seeing his eyes darkening at the name. Her right hand gently rubs his chest causing his eyes to lighten up again and the hints of blue appear in his eyes again.

"Don't worry; I won't say anything about your whereabouts. I can't let them have you again." Rayne told him, stepping up against him and laying her head onto his chest. She couldn't help but feel possessive over Michael now.

Pulling back a bit, she stares up at him again. This time, he reaches up with his right hand and brushes her hair away from her face. His fingertips caressing the side of her face before cupping her cheek.

For his height compare to hers, he had to bend down to her. And for a tall and bulky man, Michael would move fast. Because the next moment, they were staring at one another then Rayne found his lips smothering hers. Rayne felt her eyes widen a bit in shock, but then she relaxed. Her hands clench the mechanic jumpsuit while his hands were grasping her hips and tugging up against him, leaving no space between them.

Pulling away from him, Rayne was panting gently as she stares into his eyes. She could see emotions raging behind his dilated eyes. But what stuck out to her was desire for her in his eyes. It was powerful and she knew that she wasn't escaping his grasps tonight.

One step forwards, one step back.

It kept going like this with Michael moving forwards and she was stepping back until she felt the back of her knees hit her king size bed. Her eyes shot up to him, widen again as she realize that he definitely wasn't going to let her go.

"Rayne." His voice was deep and raspy, but it was clear to her.

"Michael." Rayne says back, falling back into the comforter and sheets of her bed.

In her mind, Rayne was wondering if this was seriously happening.

When he reach for the zipper of his mechanic jumpsuit and began to pull it down, she knew her answer. That Michael wanted to do this. Rayne wanted to do this too, but she began to think of who he truly was. He was a murderer or rather was convicted one at the age of ten till now. He has been locked away in Smith's Grove for years and years without seeing outside its walls. The only thing he saw from outside the walls and got affection was her. Rayne knew that she was something precious in Michael's heart and only her.

When his eyes roam over her body, she sat up and slowly pulls off her tank top. Now, she was topless and naked on top since she really wasn't one to wear a bra in bed all the time. Now, she was left in sweatpants.

Michael froze in seeing her presenting herself to him. He stares at her chest for a good minute then finish unzipping his jumpsuit. Rayne pushed herself off the bed and stood in front of him. She reaches forwards and began to push the jumpsuit off his shoulders. It drop down off his shoulders and hung around his waist.

"I don't allow shoes in bed, Michael." Rayne whispers to him, glancing down at his boots then back up at him with a raised eyebrow. Michael stares at her then down at his boots. Rayne steps away from him as he began to slowly tug off his boots.

Rayne took him in, seeing that he needs to take a shower, but right now, it was the last thing on her mind. Staring his body up and down, Rayne stare at his arms and taking note of how muscular they were. It looks like he could snap someone in half by how powerful looking his arms was. Her eyes ran over his chest, seeing that he got define chest pecs. His stomach was taut and when he moves, the outline of abs was seen.

Everything about him, Rayne knew he was dangerous, but his physique was perfect to her. She was thinking that Michael must've been working out secretly in his cell back at the Smith's Grove or something because he was ripped.

The thud against the floor made Rayne to glance down to see boots laying aside. Her eyes travel back up to stare into his face. Slowly, she back away from him and sat herself back on her bed, crawled backwards as he came forwards. The rest of his jumpsuit slid away from his waist and down his legs. He simply step out of them and came after her. His hands press into the bed, but one had reached out.

Rayne stare at him with curiosity, but yelp as he grab the end of her sweatpants and tug them off. The slight cold air in her master bedroom licks her naked body now.

In her mind, she kept repeating 'was this seriously happening' over and over again, especially when Michael was hovering over her now.

For both of them, they have never done this before. And now, it seems like they were once again sharing 'the first time' with each other. That 'first time' moment was when they were kids and had share their first kiss with one another. Now, this definitely a huge ass steps in 'first time' moments with one another.

When the pain expression came across her face when Michael took the big step of moving inside her, he had gotten this panic look to his face. Her right hand came up to grasp the side of his face.

"It's alright. This happens. Just give me a few seconds." Rayne softly told him, thankful that she masks the pain that she was feeling from her tone of voice. Plus, Michael was a big man that stood almost seven feet. He was big in more than one category.

The panic had vanished from his when she had reassured him that she would be fine. And when she had ran her right hand down his chest and her left hand went to grasping his back, with a nod of her head for him to go on.

When Michael began, he had remembered the times that he had would hate his older sister for always doing this with her boyfriend. She had been having sex when he had killed her or rather after she had it. And here he was, performing what he had hated listening and accidently seeing his sister doing. But who he was performing this sinful act to was someone who was the most important person or rather woman in his life. Yes, his mother and his little sister, Boo—who he would have soon—were important, but Rayne, Rayne was different than them. Rayne was someone who was always with him, showing his affection and treating him like a human being when others didn't. Growing up, she was his crush and now, she was his.

A low grunt had emerged from the back of his throat as he began to pick up the pace. Her define legs were now wrapping around his lower waist, pulling him closer to her.

Her head was tilt back; soft gasps were escaping her mouth as she never felt something so pleasurable in her life. Michael head would either tuck in the side of her neck or his forehead was against hers with his eyes closed.

There was light sheer of sweat appearing on either of their skins and the blankets had tangle up with their legs. The comforter had been kicked to the end of the bed. As their peaks were coming closer and closer, their pace had started to pick up causing the king size bed to jolt back and forth, the headboard was bumping into the wall behind it.

When their releases had come, Rayne had held onto Michael and she didn't want to let him go. While his hands had clench her thighs then slowly release them as his release was dimming down.

Their soft pants were the only sounds that seem to be in the room. The TV was still on, but the volume was so low that their pants were over conquering it.

Rayne right hand was caressing Michael's face again, brushing his shoulder length hair back to see his full face. Then she dragged her fingertips down his jawline.

She still couldn't believe that Michael and her just done that. But then again, she could. She knew that if Michael was to ever get out of Smith's Grove—obviously he did—they would reunite with each other. Now, that he was out of Smith's Grove—illegally since he broke out—they were reunited with one another.

"Just stay." She whispers to him as he laid himself down beside her. She had grabbed the comforter from the end of the bed and threw it over the both of them. Then she snuggles up against him, nuzzling her face into his neck. His arms came around her, wrapping around her like protective bars around her.

The exhaustion from their passionate ways had made Rayne to shut her eyes and drift off to sleep. For Michael, he stayed up, staring down at her and caressing her back. His eyes stay on her then he shut his eyes, thinking about how tomorrow was not only Halloween and the day he would go out to get his little sister, but it was also Rayne's birthday.

Hence, tomorrow was definitely going to be one hell of a Happy Halloween.


End file.
